


Follow the Truth, Follow the Lies

by oleanderflowers



Series: All As One [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Hit and Runs, Hospitals, M/M, Minor Violence, Threats, Vigilante AU, freelancers are part of a freelance crime fighting group, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oleanderflowers/pseuds/oleanderflowers
Summary: Carolina knows her job is dangerous, yet she never thought that someone not-so-close to her would be hurt because of it.
Relationships: Agent Carolina & Leonard L. Church, Butch Flowers | Agent Florida/Sarge, Leonard L. Church & Lavernius Tucker, Leonard L. Church/Agent Texas | AI Program Beta
Series: All As One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808398
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Follow the Truth, Follow the Lies

Carolina knows that her job is dangerous. She knows it all too well. Between the threats and the on-the-job chaos, there’s a lot of things that can go wrong. She can die working this job, but she was fully aware of that when she signed up for it.

The job in question is a sort of freelance crime fighter group, going around where they’re needed and taking out anything ranging from street thugs to corrupt organizations. They don’t care about briberies (or at least, most of them don’t) from big companies trying to hide shady shit. As said by the reporter team working with them, truth is their currency. Justice, too, whatever that is.

No one in this world is perfect, and most of the freelancers have done questionable things themselves. York, as an example, used to be a petty thief. Wyoming used to take bounties, no matter what they entailed. Also, he still gazes at Tex with that look of ‘ _that should be me_ ’ on his face when she goes out on some questionable job for money. Still, they’ve all banded together to try and do the right thing.

As mentioned before, the job is extremely unpredictable. York got his eye taken out in a nasty accident with an armed robber. Maine had taken heavy injuries to his neck, causing the loss of his voice. Andrews, and Jonez, their reporter and cameraman, have seen their fair share of violence and attacks. 

That being said, Carolina never expected the possibility of someone close to her getting hurt. She never thought someone would go after her family, or what remains of it. Specifically one Leonard Church. Life is a bitch sometimes, isn’t it?

* * *

Their current case is that of Isaac Gates and Samuel Ortez, codenames Felix and Locus. Florida had picked up news of their crimes from a client of his and brought it up to Carolina, who decided that the case would be a good one. 

From the information Andrews and Florida dug up, Gates and Ortez are partners in crime who can be simply looked upon as mercenaries. According to the few files on them, they used to be bounty hunters with their buddy Mason Wu, though he hasn’t been heard from in a while. South Dakota gets the idea that they had tried doing the “right thing” before becoming mercs for hire after Wu’s disappearance. 

Gates is sly, quick, and overall a narcissistic asshole. Ortez is much more intimidating, professional, and calculating. Their track records show that they usually take jobs from those with a lot of money and some sort of vendetta against something (or someone). Ruthless bastards, the lot of them. Both have allegedly committed murders, robberies, and a multitude of other crimes. Thanks to their employers, they’re able to bribe the police and remain under cover. 

Apparently her brother’s girlfriend, Tex, has run into Ortez and Gates more than once. Usually on the other end of jobs, though. At the beginning of the case, York pointed out that Tex could tell them more about Gates and Ortez’s styles, though Carolina shot that idea down. To her, Tex became just as dangerous the moment she announced that she would become a mercenary herself. Church argued that she did it because she realized that in order to get somewhere in this messed up world, you need money. Carolina can’t exactly argue with that, but she still isn’t asking Tex for help.

Besides, with all of the skills people have in Carolina’s program, they don’t need any help. Everyone has their own specialties, their own attributes. Even the reporters help out by getting out the story and filming evidence. 

York’s great with lockpicking, or so he says, and North has great aim. No one can get in South’s way, Florida somehow gets facts from anywhere, Washington is extremely hard to get rid of… the list goes on and on. They’ve lost good people, though. Connecticut left back in the old days, allegedly joining up with a rebel group. Georgia went missing one day and hasn’t been seen since. Utah got taken by some assholes they dealt with once and killed.

Their state names offer a sense of privacy from those they’re up against. Some of them do have the names they go by; Washington is David’s real last name, same with York, but there are plenty who just use the states as a way to keep their family and friends safe. ( _In hindsight, Carolina should have thought about this before the Gates and Ortez ordeal. Maybe she simply thought that there was no one close to her anymore._ ) When Carolina had first told the others about her brother, York joked that he was South Carolina while she was North Carolina. That didn’t get far. 

Back to the case, they have been tracking the two mercenaries for almost two weeks. Not long enough to take them down, but long enough for Ortez and Gates to know that they’re being hunted. Really, it came as a surprise that Florida was able to find out their real names. Everyone else just knows them as Felix and Locus. Anyways, the mercs aren’t alone in their current job. They’ve got various others working for them, or with them, and they all seem dangerous. Prison escapees, murderers… you get the jist.

All of that aside, Carolina doesn’t feel truly invested in the case. Sure, there’s always going to be that sense of satisfaction when some assholes are stopped, but still. There’s a part of her that’s almost indifferent to all this. Just another corrupt, stupid company hiring questionable people to probably do some gentrifying shit. It’s not like she’s directly affected by the case, after all. Or at least, she isn’t yet.

* * *

It’s been a long day out in the field, filled with dead ends and serious frustrations. Carolina is just about ready to snap when she gets home. It’s nearly 11 pm and she really just wants to sleep and start the day anew tomorrow. She could stay up and try to assist the others in finding where Felix and Locus are, but the temptation of sleep is too much. Almost immediately after she gets to her apartment, she changes into civvies that could double as pajamas. 

Thankfully, sleep comes quickly to her, until it’s greatly interrupted a few hours later by a ringing phone. Usually, Carolina puts her phone on silent while she sleeps, but she must’ve forgotten. With a groan, she turns over and grabs her phone off of the bedside table, squeezing her eyes shut when the sudden bright light washes over her face.

The screen informs her that an unknown number is calling her. The time reads 2:45 and she’s very annoyed that some random person woke her up in the early hours of the morning. She mutes the call and puts her phone back in its place, closing her eyes and trying to settle back into sleep.

The phone rings again.

Carolina is going to murder whoever is calling her. She still doesn’t pick up, though, as she doesn’t recognize the number and she’d rather not deal with spam calls right now. It is the same number as the first time.

Alas, as soon as the call ends, it starts up again. Carolina throws off the covers of her bed and snatches her phone, sitting up straight. She is _pissed_. She presses the call button, preparing to give this person an earful.

“What the fuck do you want, calling me when it’s quarter to three? I swear, if this is just a goddamn prank call, I will hunt you down and kick your ass into the ground-”

“Carolina? Is this Carolina Church?” interrupts the caller, sounding very much familiar. “This is Tucker, Church’s friend.”

Why the hell was one of Church’s friends calling her this early? “Tucker, you better have a good reason for calling me. If you don’t, then you will _really_ regret it.” Yes, she knows she’s all about doing the ‘right thing’, but that doesn't matter right now.

Tucker sighs, making Carolina a little bit confused. He doesn’t really sound like himself. Not that she knows him well, but still.

“I’m sorry, okay? This is serious. Church… he hasn’t come home yet. He was supposed to be back around midnight, but he’s not here. He went out with Grif but he doesn’t know where Church is either! He’s not answering his phone. I’ve already called the Reds and Sarge said that he and Flowers would go out looking,” Tucker explains.

Church missing? He’s shut off contact with Carolina before and gone who knows where, but he’s never done that with his friends. “How do you know this?” she inquires, just to make sure.

“Uh, cause I live with him and he’s not here!”

Huh. She hadn’t known that Church actually lived with more people than just Tex. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I’m going to follow Sarge and Flowers. I called you because I thought you would want to know.” There’s an unsaid ‘ _and I thought you would care_ ’ that Carolina quickly picks up on as Tucker speaks. “You don’t have to do anything, I know you’re probably busy.”

“No, I’ll help you. He’s my brother, after all,” she adds. 

“Alright, cool. Meet me at Church’s house. You have the address, right?” Tucker sounds relieved that she’s helping him.

“Yeah, I know it. I’ll be there in a few.” She hangs up, not waiting for Tucker’s response. With a sigh, she gets out of bed and gets herself ready, trying to look professional. She hopes that Tucker won’t make any of his stupid sex jokes, but he sounded too serious for that. She’s not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.

Truth be told, she doesn’t know Church’s friends all that well. She’s aware of the whole Red and Blue thing and has met Tucker and Caboose once or twice, though she’s never spent a lot of time with them. The Reds are all a mystery to her.

There’s no time for coffee or anything else, so she just gets in her car and pulls out of the driveway. It takes ten minutes to drive to Church’s house, as there’s no traffic or anything to slow her down. Tucker is waiting outside the house, Caboose standing behind him and a child in his arms. The child bears a resemblance to Tucker. When did he get a kid?

“Thanks, Carolina. For coming out,” Tucker says. Again, where was his usual attitude and his whole thing of arguing with Church all the time?

“I want to come!” Caboose exclaims, but Tucker shakes his head.

“You have to take care of Junior for me.” He hands the kid over to Caboose, who frowns but sets the child on his shoulders. Tucker then turns to Carolina, gesturing towards his car. “Let’s go.”

She personally thinks that it’d be more efficient if they split up, but she doesn’t know where she’s looking. So, she slides into the passenger seat and puts on the seatbelt. 

“Give me the rundown.” It’s more of a command than a question. What can she say, it’s a force of habit.

Tucker puts on his own seatbelt and waves goodbye to Caboose and Junior, starting the car and turning onto the street. “So Church went out at nine and met Grif at Henderson’s—you know that bar, right? Nice place. Anyways, he was supposed to be home by midnight. At first I thought he was just staying late, but when I texted Grif, he said that he and Church had parted ways to head home. Church has never done this before. So we’re going to look around the roads that we usually take to get to Henderson’s.”

Carolina nods, taking in the information. Her own concern is starting to blossom. The two fall into silence as she stares out the window.

Eventually, Tucker pipes up, a smirk on his face. “Y’know, this is the first time you’re in my car. I mean, I’ve had plenty of other ladies in my car, but I never thought Church’s sister would be here.”

“Please just go faster.” She really doesn’t want to spend time with Tucker if he’s reverting back to his regular self. 

“That’s what she said last night! Bow chicka bow wow!”

“Shut up and drive before I punch you.” 

Tucker lets out a small laugh. “Wow, you’re just like Tex!” 

Carolina fixes him with a glare before asking, “Speaking of Tex, where is she? Shouldn’t she be in on the search?”

“She’s out of town on a job,” Tucker mutters. He’s about to speak more when his own phone starts ringing, playing some ridiculous song. He takes one hand off of the steering wheel and picks up his phone, holding it up to his ear. She thinks about reminding him that he should have both hands on the wheel but decides against it.

“Hi, Sarge. Yes, I have Carolina in the car with me. Did you and Flowers find him?”

Carolina can’t make out what the person on the other end is saying, though she quickly picks up on it not being good news when Tucker’s eyes widen dramatically.

“Holy shit, is he okay?” Tucker frantically asks, gripping the steering wheel with his left hand. He waits for a reply before continuing. “Okay, I’ll be there as quickly as possible. Have you called an ambulance?”

After a moment, he hands the phone over to Carolina. “Sarge says Flowers wants to talk to you,” he explains, keeping his eyes on the road. He presses down on the gas, going way above the speed limit.

“Hello?” Carolina offers, not sure why this person wanted her. 

The voice she hears makes her do a double take. “Hello there, Carolina! There is quite a predicament going on.”

Yep, that’s Florida all right. She is somehow talking to her good coworker Florida. “I- Florida, what are you-”

“Ah, no time for questions! I told you I was married, didn’t I? It just so happens that I am close to your brother! Small world. But really, you need to get here now. I think I have a good idea on who hurt Leonard,” Florida chimes, hanging up with a quick, “See you soon!”

Carolina’s mind is racing with questions. Sure, it’s odd how Florida always seems to know so much about Church, but she’s never questioned it. How has he been in her brother’s life this whole time? And what did he mean by someone hurting Church?

Then it hits her. “Oh no. Goddamnit! Felix and Locus!” she yells, startling Tucker. “I shouldn’t have been such an idiot! If they hurt him, then so help me!”

All she can do is hope that she’s wrong and Church is okay.

* * *

Tucker stops his car, quickly unbuckling and getting out. Carolina does the same, surveying the sights around her. Church’s old blue car is completely wrecked, laying on its side off the road. A red pickup truck that she guesses belongs to Sarge is parked nearby. Florida and Sarge wave them over, standing next to a ditch on the side of the road. Carolina feels a sinking sense of dread.

The person laying in the ditch is definitely her brother, all right. Church is beaten bloody and looks to be unconscious, his arms splayed out. Tucker covers his mouth, staring down at his injured friend in shock. Carolina slides down to her brother’s side, barely noticing Florida join her.

There’s no sign of Church’s glasses and a few cuts litter his face. A nasty shiner around his eye has already formed and she can only guess that there’s more bruises across his body. Sure, this could’ve been caused by a car crash, but how did he end up a few yards away from his car? It had to have been a hit and run of sorts.

“There’s something for you,” Florida points out, handing her a note. It’s a small piece of paper, splattered with some blood. The handwriting on it is scratchy and small.

The note reads, “ _Take this as a warning. Keep coming after us, and next time you won’t find a body. We know who you are. We know who your friends and fellow workers are. Leave us be, and we’ll never bother you again._

 _Yours truly, Felix and Locus._ ”

Carolina wants to scream. There’s an internal voice telling her that this is all her fault. She should’ve known Felix and Locus would do something like this! She digs her fist into the dirt, anger building up inside her.

She freezes when Church’s eyes begin to flutter open. He winces, looking around with a bewildered expression. “C, Flowers… what are you guys doing here?” he asks, his voice quiet and raspy. He tries to sit up but can’t, letting out a small cry of pain.

“Church! Stay still, you dumbass. We’ve got an ambulance coming, don’t worry,” Tucker says.

Sarge steps closer, kneeling down on the edge of the ditch. “Son, I need you to tell us what happened.”

“Mm… I was driving home from the bar and some assholes ran me off the road.” Church offers no further explanation and instead curls up on himself, as if trying to protect himself from some unseen force. “It- it’s hard to remember.”

Shit. He might have a concussion. Carolina reaches out to touch his arm, perhaps to provide some comfort, but is startled by the approaching noise of a siren.

“Oh, good! Our ambulance is here!” Florida stands up and accepts Sarge’s hand to help him climb out of the ditch. Tucker takes his place next to Church, cursing under his breath. Carolina can see Florida and Sarge waving down the ambulance, waiting for it to park. 

The next thirty minutes pass in a blur, full of flashing red lights and concerned paramedics. The police show up and Carolina gives them the note, though she knows they won’t do anything. Church is taken into the ambulance and rushed to the hospital, Tucker and Carolina following close behind.

While in Tucker’s car, she shoots a text to her fellow workers, leaving a vague message saying that something happened and she needs to talk to them. She has an important choice to make in what to do next. Her options are limited to either giving up the case to avoid further harm or standing strong and taking the mercs down. If she chooses the second option, then she and the others have to do it quick. Felix and Locus have proven themselves dangerous, and who knows what can happen next.

As they’re pulling into the hospital parking lot, York calls Carolina’s phone. She answers, not even bothering to ask why he’s awake at 3 in the morning.

“Hey, ‘Lina. What’s up?” He sounds like he just woke up, his words slurred with sleep.

She sighs and begins explaining the situation to him. He stays quiet while she speaks, describing her sudden wake up call and the severity of the whole thing. “Those bastards hurt my brother,” she finishes, growling the words out.

“Sounds like they pissed off the wrong person,” York remarks. “Let’s see what the rest of the team think, but I’m pretty sure you’ve already made up your mind.”

Carolina’s hit with the realization that yes, she has made up her mind. She is going to stop Felix and Locus. Not just for her brother, but for everyone else. For herself.

She’s going to need some help.

**Author's Note:**

> What started as a simple oneshot has now turned into a 3+ part story. And let me tell you, part two is long.
> 
> This really did start as a oneshot for a writing challenge in a Red vs Blue amino. I liked the idea and it eventually turned into something more, so get ready for a ride.
> 
> Chapter title and series title from the song "All As One" by Trocadero.


End file.
